(1) Field of the Invention
[Cited invention 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-288496
[Cited invention 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-214199
The present invention relates to an electronic parts cleaning solution.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A mixed solution of hydroxide exhibiting alkaline, hydrogen peroxide and water is generally known as a cleaning solution used to clean electronic parts such as liquid crystal display that use glass substrates, or integrated circuit devices that use silicon substrates. Among them, a mixed solution of ammonium hydroxide, hydrogen peroxide and water has been widely used because it is excellent in removing particle-shape contaminants on the substrate. However, when an aqueous alkaline solution containing said hydrogen peroxide is used, there are problems that metals other than the silicon of the surface of the electronic parts get corroded due to hydrogen peroxide, or that silicon gets corroded in aqueous alkaline hydroxide solutions not containing hydrogen peroxide.
Therefore, as a cleaning solution solving the above problem, that is as a cleaning solution that inhibits corrosion of silicon or metals other than the silicon and that also has excellent cleaning effect, we have already proposed a cleaning solution containing hydroxide, water, metal corrosion inhibitor, anionic surfactant and the like (cited invention 1). Also, we proposed a cleaning solution further containing a water-soluble organic compound in order to inhibit white turbidity of said cleaning solution (cited invention 2).